


Now, and us

by Pegship



Category: Castle
Genre: Episode: s07e02 Montreal, F/M, Missing Scene, Romance, Season/Series 07 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegship/pseuds/Pegship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate goes home - to her apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now, and us

**Author's Note:**

> "Montreal" left me longing for the good old days of PDA, back when Castle and Beckett actually held hands and kissed and stuff, so here we are.

Kate could see Rick struggling with her request, even as the elevator doors closed on his puzzled expression. For a minute, she stood at her desk, re-playing their conversation in her head and finding herself oddly satisfied with the result.

Then she shook herself mentally and spoke to Ryan, who had come by to drop a couple of files in her tray.

"Hey, Ryan, if anything pops on that case, call my land line, okay? I'm turning off my cell for tonight."

Ryan gave her a look. "Your land line? At your apartment?"

"That's the one," she said, in a tone that denied further discussion. "Good night."

She took the stairs to the street and the subway to her apartment, making a stop at a bodega along the way. Stepping into her apartment wasn't as unusual as most of her friends would think; she'd spent a lot of time between here and the loft over the summer. And she needed to be here, tonight.

She hadn't been sure where "home" was going to be, then. Whether the limbo she'd shared with Martha and Alexis had been destined to last - but then Rick came back, however compromised, and geographically her world had righted itself. Mostly.

Now she - they - knew that wherever they ended up would be home, their home.

Kate puttered around with dinner, wine, bath, and even then found that she had time on her hands. She was browsing her bookshelves for the millionth time, much like someone staring into their cupboard without knowing what they wanted to eat - when there was a knock on the door.

The sudden, joyful expression that had been elusive for so long rose to her face as she opened the door. It deepened when she actually laid eyes on her guest; she grabbed his hand and pulled him inside, locking the door behind him as if he might make a break for it.

Nothing was further from his mind, obviously. He laughed.

"You said not to bring anything," he said, presenting his gift, "but I figured I could get away with roses."

She kissed his cheek. "You know where the vases are."

Once the roses were on the table, he turned to her, then hesitated.

"This is - what is this, Kate?" 

"This is our space," she answered. "A place to get away from - everything, questions, theories, trails that go nowhere. Or anywhere. A place for just you and me, not the future, or the past. Just - the now. And us.

"So tonight, at least, let's not talk about any of that, okay? Let's leave it out there."

Rick's mouth was gentle on hers.

"Us," he echoed softly. "That's all I want, too."

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Hours after I posted this, I caught [this preview for episode 3, "Clear and Present Danger"](http://youtu.be/tRVxGd_wZWo) (not really spoilery). Shiny.


End file.
